Akbolto
| introduced = | notes = }} Les AkBolto sont la forme double du Bolto. Comme les autres armes doubles, ils possèdent un chargeur deux fois plus grand et une cadendce de tir augmentée bien que le temps de rechargement soit plus long. Cette arme peut être vendue pour . Nécessaire pour : AkJagara Le coût total de fabrication des AkBolto, en comptant l'achat des schémas et le coût de fabrication des Boltos, est de . Caractéristiques Cette arme inflige principalement des dégâts de . Avantages * Dégâts de base élevés. * Bonne cadence de tir. * Grand chargeur. * Possède une polarité . * Pas de dispersion. La dispersion augmente légèrement lors de tirs rapides. * Les carreaux peuvent épingler les victimes aux murs. * Les carreaux peuvent transpercer un ennemi et infliger des dégats aux ennemis situés derrière le premier touché, par rapport au joueur. ** Inconvénients * Les projectiles ont un temps de trajet, il est alors plus difficile de toucher des cibles mouvantes à longues distances. * Gâchette semi-automatique, rendant plus difficile d'utiliser la haute cadence de tir. * Long temps de rechargement. * Faibles chances de status. Astuces *Concentrez les dégâts sur la , rendant l'Akbolto plus efficace contre les ennemis en armure, comme les Grineers et la plupart des Corrompus. *Pour un usage plus efficace des armes doubles et dont les projectiles ne voyagent pas instantanément, il est fortement recommandé d'apprendre/de s'habituer à anticiper, tirer un peu en avant, là où l'ennemi visé va de façon à ce que la trajectoire du projectile et celle de l'ennemi se croisent. *Le recul modéré des Akbolto rend plus difficile la visée lors de tirs à cadence élevée, il peut donc être utile d'équiper le mod Mains Stables. *Utiliser le mod Mutation de Munitions de Pistolet peut éviter un manque de munitions cruel. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. *With decently leveled Magnum Force and fully leveled Multishot mods such as Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent these pistols visibly fire 2-3 bolts per shot. When used over a longer range this results in the Akbolto having the effective use of "spray and pray" weapons whilst retaining respectable damage out-put and ammo economy. *The bolts spawn as physical objects at the muzzle of the Akbolto. **If an enemy is standing right in front of you, so that the muzzle is inside of it, you will sometimes not be able to hit, because the Akbolto is non-hitscan and pretty long, so the bolts spawn behind the hitbox of that enemy. **Also, if taking cover behind a thick object (i.e. door case) you will not be able to shoot anything but the wall in front you, if the muzzle is inside of that object. *The innate D polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. Notes * Cette arme a été introduite le 30/01/2013. * Les projectiles épinglent les ennemis sur les murs. * Le Bolto peut traverser les conteneurs et les détruire par la même occasion. ** Les Akbolto n'ont pas cette capacité. * Canon à diffusion a des effets visuels sur cette arme. Voir aussi * Bolto, la version simple de l'Akbolto. * Boltor, l'équivalent fusil de l'Akbolto. * Akbolto Telos, la version modifiée des Arbitres d'Hexis. Catégorie:Armes Catégorie:Arme Secondaire Catégorie:Tenno Catégorie:Double Arme de Poing Catégorie:Armes à Dégâts de Pénétration